First Date
by To Many Words
Summary: Songfic. Song-Blink 182's first date. Ron and hermione. you know the deal.


First Date

_In the room, I just can't wait..._

_To pick you up on our very first date_

Ron was sitting on the common room coach waiting for Hermione. This would be a ball they actually went to, together. Hermione was descending on down the stairs in a light blue dress that went down to her knees. Ron could do nothing but gawk.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

While the two walked down, Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's. She looked up at him. He was blushing like mad. She smiled on the inside. When they arrived to the ball they sat down at a small table right by Harry and Ginny.

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

"Ginny would you like to dance?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny looked up and blushed. Ron stared off at the couple. _'What should I do? I know how to dance but, what if Hermione doesn't want to dance? What if I make a fool of myself?'_ He looked at Hermione she seemed to be staring at Harry and Ginny. "Hermione would you like to dance?" She looked up and nodded.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess I didn't know what to wear?_

_'Ron must have done something to his hair.'_ He did do something with his hair. He had gelled his hair and spiked it up. (That's the best look on him.) _'Looks like Fred and George sent him some new robes. They look good on him.'_ Hermione looked at his Navy Blue robes. It did look nice on him.

_I'm just scared of what you'll think._

_'Oh no, Hermione's looking at me. She must think these robes look bad. Maybe she would have liked it if I didn't spike my hair up.'_ "Everything alright Ron?" Hermione said as she looked up at his face which was pale.

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Ron gulped. "Y-yeah Hermione, everything is o-ok." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Umm...ok. Can we go back? I'm a bit thirsty." "Yeah no problem, come on." Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out of the crowd. "Ron aren't you hungry?" Ron didn't touch his food at all. "W-what, I'm not that hungry."

_Let's go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for one minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_'Why the bugger does everyone have to be here' _Brain: Duh 'cause it's a ball. People go there for a reason._ 'Bugger off. I just wish it was just me and Hermione.'_ "Hermione follow me. Ron led her to the balcony that was there to show all of the gardens. "Ron this is beautiful."

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

Ron looked down at Hermione. Their gazes connected. He looked down at her Hazel eyes, the ones he drowned in every time he looked at them.

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

He remembered all the terrible things that they said. _**"Well next time than ask me first instead of a last resort."** _He chuckled at that thought. "What?" Hermione looked up at the youngest male Weasley. "I asked you first instead of a last resort." at that Hermione looked down. "What? I'm sorry Hermione; I meant it as a good thing. The funny part was that...I got the hint."

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_'Does that mean...no...it couldn't it?'_ Ron leaned forward as Hermione leaned in. '_Merlin, Hermione and I are about to kiss.'_ The same thing was going through Hermione's mind. _'Ron and I are going to kiss.'_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_'Damn. What if I miss?'_ Then their lips locked. Sparks flew in their minds. Hermione snaked her arms up Ron's chest and up to behind his neck. Ron moved his arms around her waist pulling her closer. When they pulled apart Ron looked at Hermione to see her expression. "Wow." Hermione whispered. She looked up and smiled. They kissed again only deeper until they heard a giggle. They let go of each other and looked around. They saw Ginny and Harry come out of the side, and had an arm around Ginny's shoulder Ginny had a case of the giggle fits.

_Let's go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Let's go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

-**THE END**-


End file.
